


It's dark.

by UniversalDelight1033



Series: Danganronpa/Ace Attorney No-Nut-Smut [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalDelight1033/pseuds/UniversalDelight1033
Summary: Outdoor sex isn't for everyone. Even less common if we're talking about a phantom town, said to be cursed for centuries...
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Danganronpa/Ace Attorney No-Nut-Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143653
Kudos: 36





	It's dark.

Gundham sat down on the ground by Souda's side, "The moon... looks beautiful tonight, does it not?" He mumbled almost incomprehensibly, as he filled his lungs with the unusual air of tranquility left lingering on the lonely and deserted town of Echo.

The town which has been abandoned by its inhabitants forever ago decided to welcome its new victims with a single pacific night. Only one, before feasting itself on the utter despair of the newly arrived thrill-seeking pair of fools.

"I thought you said you'll stay in the motel," Souda said, a seemingly peaceful smile drawing the line between sleep talking and full consciousness.

"And I will. I only came to check up on you." 

"Mhmm. Is that so?" He groggily yawned, before flashing his cockiest smirk, "‘Cause I could've sworn you said that «you don't care anymore about what I do.»" 

Gundham's expression kept unfazed, swiftly ignoring his partner's teasing while silently screaming inside.

Souda tried to call his attention by poking his cheek, "C'mon, don't be so cold. You missed me, didn't ya?"

Gundham sighed, "For the last time: I will not humor your imbecility and sleep with you here in the open."

"Aww, why?"

"Someone can see us!"

"Who?" Souda laughed, "Have you seen anyone around? 'Cuz I don't mind having a third one he–."

"I'm leaving." Gundham's legs prepared to stand up in a survival instinct and run away, furiously flustered. Unfortunately for him, all the blood on his body had been redistributed between his head and his head, and Souda was able to easily pull him back down.

"Oh, c'mon man. It was a joke."

Gundham didn't respond right away; he just buried his red-tinted face on his hands, hoping some almighty God or an unknown force from the underworld saved him from such an awkward situation.

"...Or maybe the thought of a third one actually did turn you on." There it was again. That one perverted smirk that never comes off until he's 100% satisfied appeared without a warning. As Gundham seemed to slowly recover from the previous mental short circuit, his flustered expression shifted into an almost stoic state, leaving only a deep shade of red in his face.

Then he took one deep breath.

He stood up, only to crouch down on the spot where Souda lied down, just between his stretched legs. "Legs up." He said in a low tone, almost whispering, as Souda stared in awe and disbelief.

"Wh-What?"

Gundham grabbed the hem of Souda's shorts, threatening to pull them down at any moment. "I do not have all night. Do you want this or not?"

"I mean, yeah but..." He laughed out of nervousness, "...w–we're in the open. I thought you didn't li–" But his sharp laughter met a higher force once Gundham's lips clashed with his.

Their heavy breathings fused into one silent, yet short kiss.

Gundham pulled back from the kiss, leaving a thin thread of saliva between them, "At risk of repeating myself, I do not have all night."

Souda could only stare back into Gundham's eyes, half of his brain wondering how did Gundham steal his top energy, the other half in almost working in autopilot mode as he guided his boyfriend's hand to take off his shorts. In the blink of an eye, he found himself half-naked, spreading his legs so that his ass is fully exposed.

Gundham started off by holding his middle and index fingers in front of Souda's mouth, which, without hesitation, he started vehemently sucking on. Though he found it strange at first, the experience of sucking his boyfriend's fingers was quite arousing for both of them, sometimes earning a sadistic moan from Gundham as he contortioned his tongue around his falanges, and licked it like a lollipop.

"The opening ritual only seems to have quite an effect on you, don't you think?" Gundham smirked, and pulled his fingers out of Souda's mouth, as he was left panting heavily. "The Ancient Documents refers to this. Please relax, my dark prince, for I will proportionate you all the pleasure you need." With this, he carefully introduced the fingers Souda had daubed with his saliva inside Souda's ass.

Souda slightly winced at first, as he'd never been fingered by anyone before. It didn't really hurt, Gundham's fingers were slow and warm, and he could feel how they gradually made their way inside him.

"Do you like it?" Gundham asked, as his fingers started moving a tad faster.

"I–It's not bad. I'm starting to lik– ahh..." Souda moaned as the fingers started exploring further, and seemed to innocently push all the right buttons. That added to the actions of Gundham's other hand, that alternated between fondling his balls, and twisting his nipples under his shirt, transformed Souda into a panting, moaning mess. "F–Fuck. I–I won't last long..."

As if on cue, Gundham's other hand grabbed Souda's dick, which already leaked precum, and started jacking it without mercy, as the invasion in his ass grew wilder and wilder. Five seconds hadn't passed, when Souda came hard on Gundham's hand, covering his own chest with ropes of his warm sperm, and draining his energy as he collapsed.

Gundham stood up from where he was, and looking down at his boyfriend's sleeping body, he licked the semen on his hand, "I won this time." He crouched down, lifted Souda bridal-style, and carried him back to the motel room.

Whether they lived to see the sun another day, it's unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed, this is slightly based on a furry porn vn.  
> I am not sorry.


End file.
